The Saiyan Vs The Aegis
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: After the events of Malos' defeat and getting all of Alrest settled into new Elysium Tora brings news of the Nopon Archsage giving them a new challenge against a warrior beyond the level of God labeled as Son Goku [Reviews are appreciated]
1. Chapter 1: A Warrior beyond God

Chapter 1: Legends of a warrior with a power beyond God.

We join our heros in new Elysium as they are enjoying their time relaxing after defeating Malos and making sure everyone in Alrest was nice and happy with new Elysium they took a break all relaxing at the village of Fonsett until...

Tora: FRIENDS FRIENDS!!! EVERYONE WAKE UP TORA HAS NEWS!!!

Being suddenly woken up to Tora yelling everyone hurried down stairs.

Everyone: What's going on tora?!

Tora: ChallengePon at Strange Portal has new challenge amazing reward in store if we win!!

Nia: That's it you woke us up in panic for a challenge?

Tora: Silly Nia this is greatest challenge ever and I hear reward is Malos and Jin come back if we win!!

This made everyone's jaw drop knoaing that the second Aegis and Jin could be brought back after their change so they could enjoy this life with them was so jarring.

Rex: Well then how's about it everyone ready to take on this challenge?

Tora: WAIT A MINUTE!!! Tora forgot very big detail challenge is with warrior with a power beyond the God's and the Architect!

Mythra: Really what's his name Tora? Sounds like an interesting fight.

Tora: He is called "Sun Goku".

Rex: Sun Goku... Ohhh you mean Son Goku he sounds pretty interesting well everyone?

Mythra and Pyra: Let's do it!

Tora and Poppi: Fight time!

Zeke and Pandoria: Let's win this!

Moràg and Brighid: Sounds like a tough fight.

Rex: Then let's go!!

The group sprinted out of the house to the challenge arena where they had met Shulk, Fiora, and Elma ready to take on the warrior labeled as "Son Goku".

Soon they reached the challenge land where the Nopon Archsage paced around wildly and excited hoping Rex and his friends to battle "Son Goku".

ArchSage: Ahh!! Friends arrive probably here to battle Son Goku I assume?

Rex: Yeah but can you tell us a bit about him first?

ArchSage: Why I would be glad to Son Goku is a Saiyan a member of a forgotten and dead race he is some of the very few saiyans left but he is not weak he has the power of-. Actually I will save that part to my self but in this fight you have access to full power you will need it.

Moràg: What aboug Jin and Malos?

Archsage: Ah yes those 2 you win and ArchsagePon will ask Goku to help bring them back.

Zeke: This "Goku" has the power to bring back 2 of the strongest blades alive? Maybe this person is strong enough for me to use my shining eye of justice upon!

ArchSage: Yes Yes he does so are you ready?

Everyone: Yes!

ArchSage: Well hop into this Portal and get ready.

Everyone nodded at each other as they all hopped into the portal as they enter a wasteland.

Rex: So where is he?

Mythra: Look up there!

A being donning a Orange Gi with Black crazy undescribable hair as he landed infront of them, he looked up at them opening his eyes and smiled

???: Hehe nice to meet you all!

Rex: Who are you are you-

Son Goku: I am Son Goku! And you must be Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi in all 3 of your forms, Zeke, Pandoria, Moràg, and Brighid! As well as to special people as well.

He pointed behind them they turned around to see Jin and Malos

Rex: Jin and Malos?! What are you doing here??

Malos: That guy right there brought us back for this fight and this fight alone.

Rex: But how??

Goku: Well I will tell you if you win but lets not dote around on that let's fight!

He said getting into a fighting stance he had no sword or blade only his bare fists everyone else including Jin and Malos got into a fighting stance. Goku's smile grew wider as if he kept getting more and more exciting. A fight that would go down in history The Saiyan Vs. The Aegis


	2. Chapter 2: Goku The Super Saiyan

Son Goku stared at the group of fighters with their blades and he could help but be excited he didn't know why but he just couldn't stop being excited. Goku suddenly jumped right infront of Rex as he threw a punch Rex blocked it barely.

Rex: Wow your extremely fast!

Goku: Thanks right back at ya!

Rex knocks Goku back as he ran towards him again sword readied as Moràg, Zeke, Tora, Nia, Jin and Malos follow behind. Goku lands on his feet as he flew toward the group the battle of the Saiyan and the Aegis was beginning. Rex, Nia and Tora started swinging their weapons. Goku had to remain on the defense to see what all they could do Zeke and everyone else shot blasts of ether at Goku.

Goku: Man you all are really good but I am not out yet!

Goku kicked Nia, kicked Tora, then punched away Rex all the while dodging the ether blasts shot at him.

Rex: Pyra Mythra!!

Pyra and Mythra: Got it!

Rex threw the swords to their blades as Pyra and both Mythra ganged up on Son Goku. Goku started attacking back as they started clashing sword to fist.

Mythra: How in the universe are you able to fight with only your fists no weapon needed??

Goku: Took a lot of training and determination. Man fighting two of the strongest blades ever concieved it is getting me pumped up!

Pyra: Man you are a really weird warrior Goku.

Rex: Hey Goku look around!

Goku: ??

Everyone was surrounding Goku all running at him at once. Goku seeing this jumped back still in the center of them all as he crouched and brought his arms to him

Goku: HAAA!!

Goku launched them into the air as he hit them all to each other into one pile floating in the air as he shot a Ki blast at them all putting them into a nearby mountain. They fell to the ground as they all got up dumbfounded at what he did.

Jin: That was new what... are you Son Goku?

Goku: I am Son Goku the Saiyan!!

Goku took a close look at Mythra especially her yellow hair.

Mythra: What's up with you why are you staring at me?

Goku: Wanna see something cool?

Rex: Sure what do you have in mind?

Goku's face got serious as he started to power up tiny pebbles and rocks were being lifted around him.

Malos: What in the world is he doing??

Zeke: Looks like he's powering up...

Goku: RAAAAAAAGHHAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

A golden light surrounded him blinding everyone when the light disappeared his hair turned Yellow and picked up his eyes were green and had a yellow aura.

Rex: What in the?!

Mythra: What happened?!

Pyra: He changed...?

Goku: I am Son Goku the legendary Super Saiyan!!

Tora: Super Saiyan??

Goku's smile came back as his aura disappeared as his hair was still golden ready for round 2. Rex and the group readied up again ready to take on Super Saiyan Son Goku.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ascended Saiyan

There he was the warrior wrapped in a golden light he was Son Goku ready to fight against the gang of drivers and blades again.

Zeke: I got this!

Moràg: Zeke I am going with you!

Rex: We will stay back and help you from behind!

Goku: Let's do this!!

He leaped towards his opponents as Zeke and Moràg answered back by leaping right at Goku as Rex and everyone else stayed behind using ether blasts to help. While they weren't the fastest Moràg and Zeke's hits were pretty powerful they left marks on Goku's arms and they knew one thing for sure he isn't invincible.

Zeke: Ultimate Lightning Fury Smash MAX!!!!

Moràg: Blazing End!!!

Goku was knocked back and he was bleeding from his mouth he put up his hand to his mouth and wiped it away then looked at his hand seeinf blood.

Goku: Wow that surely hit its mark you all are pretty good! Ok I guess I bettsr get serious as well!! YAAAAAGHHH!!!

Goku powered up once again his power kept growing as a fierce lightning aura loomed around him now as he was done powering up the result was he had... lightning around the body?!

Pandoria: Woah! That is pretty cool im guessing your a lightning blade Goku??

Goku: No I'm not a blade I am a Saiyan and this is Super Saiyan 2!! Now get ready!!

Goku jumped into the air and started raining Ki Blasts on all of them but they were safe becasuse of their ether shields.

Rex: Grrgh what do we do now? He's raining hell upon us!

Zeke: Moràg and I will bring him down once he's down I'll hit him with my ultra thunder beam max power!

Moràg: Rex Nia use your ether shields to protect us!

They nodded as they jumped infront of Moràg and Zeke protecting them. Moràg used her whip swords to shoot fire blasts at Goku.

Goku: HOT HOT HOT!!!!

Goku was brought down to the ground as he was patting the fire off of him as he was distracted Zeke began to power up his thunder beam.

Zeke: OVERLOAD THUNDER BEAM MAX!!!!!

Goku: Huh??

Goku turned around to see a giant lightning blast coming at him.

Goku: OH!!! Ok then I'll show you something special!! ...Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

A ball of light was slowly forming in his hands Goku had many tricks up his sleeves the ball kept growing bigger until..

Goku: HAAAAAAA!!!!!

Goku shot a beam of light right at Zeke's the blasts soon made contact and the blasts were pushing one snd another back.

Zeke: EYE OF SHINING JUSTICE LEND ME YOUR AID!!!

Zeke's beam grew even stronger than before and Goku started losing.

Rex: Come on Zeke!!! You got this!!!

Goku: I... won't give up... full...POWER!!!!!!

Goku's beam grew massive as he started winning then Zeke lost the blast Goku drnt out was to strong and Zeke lost the clash the smoke cleared out as Goku stood tall but Zeke lied on the ground powerless.

Rex: Zeke!! Nia!!

Nia: On it!!

Nia began to heal Zeke while by surprise Goku was attacked by Jin and Malos as they did some surprising damage to Goku they then kicked him back into a mountain.

Goku: Haaa...Haaa...

Malos: Don't tell me this is the power beyond God Goku I will be very dissapointed if you don't meet up to that!!

Jin: Some are all talk...

Goku: Power beyond God??

Goku smirked throwing off everyone.

Malos: What is so funny brat?

Goku: I won't show you a power beyond god but I will show you one close to it!!

Goku began to power up as his aura of light and lightning appeared again.

Goku: NOW FINALLY COMES THE ONE YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN 3!!! RAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!

Goku began to power up as his energy was growing out of control the very planet shook from Goku's very scream.

Pyra: How strong can he possibly be??

Mythra: I don't know but this is goijg to be one hell of a fight..

They both said in shock seeing his power and limit going even further beyond but the thing that left everyone in shock was that Goku's scream was bending reality as the world around them became inverted colors. Goku's scream just became stronger and louder as he glowed with a light that cound blind the already blind then Goku stopped screaming as the blinding light disappeared.

Goku: I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others, but I haven't used this power in quite a while. This is what I call a Super Saiyan 3.

Goku's hair grew all the way down to his back as his aura of lightning and light grew even more fierce and his very eyes could pierce anyone alive or dead. His eye brows were gone too which just made Malos laugh.

Malos: Look at how ridiculous you look wow you grew long hair and lost your eyebrows big woop.

Goku: Well let md give you a taste of my power!!!

Goku jumped right at Malos so fast that no one except for Rex, Mythra and Pyra could see him move. Goku kicked Malos up into the air then flew right above him and knocked him down with a lightning coated punch sending him all the way into the ground.

Goku: TWIN DRAGON FISTS!!!!

Goku flew straight down towards Malos as he shot two massive beams of light at him, Goku then backflipped away from the blasts he did.

Goku: Hmph don't underestimate me..

Malos: What in the hell are you?...

He said passing out the Drivers and Blades could hardly believe it an Aegis such as Malos knocked out with 3 moves?!

Goku: Now who is next?

Goku said looking at the group his stare piercing their very hearts and souls thsy were starting to see Goku's true power.


	4. Chapter 4: Vegeta Joins in!

Son Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 already landed a very powerful punch to the group of Drivers and Blades by knocking out Malos an Aegis as strong as Pyra and Mythra knocked out like that. Nia soon healed Zeke as he got to his feet as well as Malos but Malos was really dizzy and was not ready to fight yet and they all could tell Goku was going to be their toughest fight ever.

Tora: GokuPon really strong but we won't lose!!

Rex: Tora is right! Pyra Mythra Nia!

The three Blades nodded knowing it was time to battle Goku Mythra had a trick up her sleeve while Goku didn't know but Goku had a secret too question was who was going to use it first??

Goku: All right!! Give me all you got!!

Rex and Goku jumped at each other and clashed Sword to Fist and Goku began on the offensive delivering fast powerful blows while Rex could barely block let alone dodge. Noticing this Nia, Pyra and Mythra jumped in to help Rex all four of them ganged up on Goku managing to push him back Mythra jumped back along with Rex while Pyra and Nia kept distracting Goku.

Mythra: Rex Seiren is ready!!

Rex: Ok let's do this. PYRA NIA WATCH OUT!!

Pyra and Nia jumped back while pushing Goku against a mountain.

Mythra and Rex: SACRED ARROW!!!

A storm of light blasts fell upon Goku as they were actually damaging him ripping his shirt and making bruises on his body they were gonna win! Until a Ki Blast out of no where hit Rex and Mythra making the barrage against Goku stop.

???: Kakarot what the hell are you doing?

Goku: Huh? *He looked up to see* VEGETA!!

Vegeta appeared in his SS2 form as he landed next to Goku, Goku seeing his friend come to his aid he got up excitedly

Jin: Now who are you??

Vegeta: I am Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans!!

Malos: Great now there is 2 of them...

Rex: So are you like Goku here?

Vegeta: Hmph what is it to you child?

Tora: Poppi Now!!

Poppi: Roger Roger!

Poppi turned into her 3rd form Poppi QTπ.

Tora: Behold new and improved Poppi QTπ!!

Vegeta: QTπ??? You are one sick disgusting hair ball. Kakarot! It's time!

Goku: Already? Ok then if you say so!

Both of them began to power up as a Red aura this time swirled around them.

Goku and Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!YAAAAHHH!!!

Both of the saiyans got rid of their Golden look and traded it for fiery red just as red as Pyra

Tora: What form is this?

Vegeta: This is Super Saiyan God!!

Jin: Now this sounds interesting looks like its my turn I will take you on prince!

Jin said going to his full power look.

Vegeta: Alright then Mr.Freeze lets see if you can take the heat!

Goku: I will take on the robot!

Poppi QTπ: Let's fight Mr.Goku!

Jin and Vegeta jumped somewhere else as Goku squared up against Tora and Poppi.

Goku: Man it sure is exciting to battle a Robot!

Poppi QTπ: Mr.Goku Poppi is artificial blade not robot.

Goku: Oh I'm sorry anyways let's fight!

Poppi jumped at Goku while Goku was looking at Mythra, Pyra and Rex it looked like they were preparing something Goku then shook his head as he started swapping punches Poppi apparently Tora combined all 3 of Poppi's Weapon into one weapon that interchanges depending how she wants to battle. While this happened Jin and Vegeta started swapping powerful blows being the cold hearted warriors they were they weren't pulling any blows.

Vegeta: For being an Emo you sure can fight well I will give you that!

Jin: And for you being a overconfident Monkey your not bad..

Vegeta hearing this threw even faster and stronger punches catching Jin off guard as Vegeta landed some pretty clean hits. Meanwhile the battle between Goku and Poppi kept escalating while Goku was fighting Poppi Pyra jumped in and started fighting Goku as well.

Pyra: Goku how are you this strong??

Poppi: Poppi has been wondering that to how is one man so strong??

Goku: Rigorous training and a whole lot of determination to do the right thing. *Goku smirked* Man it sure is exciting to fight two very fast opponents like you all.

Goku jumped back as both blades ran at him as he put his hands out like a Kamehameha but instead it was a Ki wave that went over the both of them as Pyra and Poppi became immobilized

Pyra: What did you do?

Poppi: Moving functions not working??

Goku: Ahah! This was my new technique the Ki Stop! Now get your self prepared!!

He jumped back as Ki laced around his fist as he ran towards them delivering a powerful punch to both Pyra and Poppi's stomachs knocking them back and onto the ground.

Goku: Hehe..

Mythra: Hey Goku look up!

Goku: Hmm??

He looked up only to see a gigantic robotic snake was flying toward him!

Goku: WOAH!!!

He barely managed to get away.

Goku: What IS that thing?!

Mythra: That is Ophion one of my 2 artifices the other is Seiren.

Goku: Ahh I SEE!?

Goku jumped as he barely avoided a blast from Ophion as goku started running avoiding all the blasts Ophion shot.

Goku: Grrgh man this thing is really strong and fast to bad I'm gonna take it down with one Singular punch!!

Mythra: How would you do that Goku??

Goku: Like this. HEY BIG AND UGLY I STOPPED MOVING COME ON SHOOT ME!

Mythra was confused at Goku was saying as a matter of fact everyone including Vegeta was confused. Ophion shot a very powerful blast at Goku. As Goku jumped above the blast pulling his fist back.

Goku: DRAGON FIIIIIISSTTT!!!!!!! He put his fist infront of him as a gigantic explosion happened as a red dragon flew out of the explosion consuming Ophion as Ophion and the dragon disappeared only leaving Goku with his fist raised in the air.

Goku: Hehe

This action left everyone in shock seeing one of the powerful artifices lose just like that.

Vegeta: Kakarot it's time to end this.

Goku: Right..

Goku jumped down to where Vegeta was as they charged up their blasts.

Vegeta: Galick...

Goku: Kamehame...

Seeing this everyone in the group including Jin and Malos fired one super powered blast at Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta: GUN!!!!!!

Goku: HAAAA!!!!!

They shot their blasts together as the two beams filled with power began to struggle.

Vegeta and Goku: HAAAAAA!!!!!

Goku and Vegeta went full power defeating The Drivers and Blades.

Goku: Looks like we won..

Vegeta: I guess so...

Rex: Not yet...

Mythra and Pyra: It isn't over not yet!!

Mythra and Pyra became one forming Pneuma the third and strongest Aegis as Vegeta crossed his arms and Goku got more excited it was down to Pneuma and Rex to fight Goku and Vegeta...


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Ascends

Vegeta: Hmph so the two of you fused?

Goku: Vegeta-

Vegeta: Hell No I will not fuse with you never again!

Rex: You guys can fuse?

Vegeta: Yes we can but I don't need to fuse to defeat you! Kakarot I am fighting first you stay in the back and look like an idiot!

Goku: Ok then Vegeta.

Goku jumped on a rock and watched while Vegeta battled Pneuma and Rex needless to say Vegeta was getting pushed back.

Goku: Man they are pushing Vegeta back I can't help but be excited!

Vegeta: Grrgh...

Rex landed a square swipe to Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta: Ok play time is over brat!!!

Vegeta turned into Royal Super Saiyan Blue.

Vegeta: This a form beyond Super Saiyan God meet Super Saiyan Blue!!

Vegeta jumped at them before they could even speak but Vegeta was still getting pushed back.

Vegeta: You all are pretty powerful but I'm going to end this in one blast!!

Vegeta jumped back and threw his arms arms up and out as 2 balls of energy formed in his hands as he put his arms infront of him.

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!!!!!

Vegeta shot a massive yellow blast at them as they took it head on as they looked like they were on the ground.

Vegeta: Hehehe...HAHAHA!!! That's right I am the Pri-

Rex: Don't underestimate us!

Vegeta was shot away by a blast Rex shot sending him off into a mountain and Vegeta passed out.

Goku: Woah you beat Vegeta like that? Ok guess it's my turn!

Goku jumped down to them as he turned Super Saiyan Blue mixed with Kaioken.

Goku: This is Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken!!

Rex: Alright let's do it Goku!!

Pneuma: No holding back!

Goku leaped at Rex and Pneuma clashing with them as they both were on a even playing ground.

Rex: Goku question what are you to everyone in your world?

Goku: I am considered a monster to some a brainless ape to a few but to most I am a sign of hope someone they can relate to I'm a husband and also a father I am protector of the innocent I am the light in the darkness I am truth. Ally to good!! Nightmare to Evil!!

Goku said his hits powering up.

Goku: Infact I relate a lot to you Rex and Pyra, Mythra and Pneuma.

Rex: How so Goku?

Goku: Much like you Rex I believe there is good in very single person even if they have killed innocent lives even if they hurt the closest people to you.. I should know my best friend died to one of those heartless monsters. And like you Rex I never knew who my parents were and I was an orphan too.

Rex was surprised that Goku someone he just met knew and related to him this much.

Goku: and like you Pneuma, Pyra and Mythra I regret some things I did in my past I hurt loved ones with my choices that ultimately saved them. I want to give you two some advice keep fighting the good fight and keep your bonds strong you two love birds!

He knocked them back and started charging a Kamehameha while Rex and Pneuma shot a powerful energy blast at him knocking him down as he went to his base form.

Goku: Grggh...

Goku slowly got up because he knew if he stayed down he lost..

Goku: You all are good but I wont lose...

Rex: Sorry to say Goku but you lose.

Rex swiped a powerful sword swipe at him and Goku went through it he disappeared and then reappeared behind Pneuma and Rex

Pneuma: How in the world did he do that?

Goku turned around and opened his eyes and they were a piercing silver Rex leaped at him and kept swinging his sword at Goku he kept dodging everything and landed a square punch to Rex's stomach knocking him back.

Rex: Goku what is this??

Goku: This is Ultra Instinct!!


	6. The Conclusion of the battle!

Goku has finally become Ultra Instinct this was the power that the Gods feared and was seemingly forgot with time. Goku stood there staring at Rex and Pneuma waiting for their move his hair was slightly floating looking more lifted then his droopy hair look in his normal form and his eyes were a piercing silver and his aura resonated with heat a heat even hotter then Pyra's heat. Rex and Pneuma stood their ground waiting for Goku to make his move.

Goku: Ok time to get this show on the road..

He took half a step before he rushed at Rex with lightning speed knocking him through multiple rocks and a battle filled with lightning clashes with Pneuma.

Goku: Sorry to say but I will not lose as easily as you thought I would.

Pneuma: I knew you were going to be a tough fight Goku but Rex and I won't lose either!!

Rex: That's right!!

Rex jumped back in the fight helping Pneuma battle Goku but he was so fast and emotionless.. Rex and Pneuma had gotten used to the excited kid like and friendly Goku not an emotionless powerful fighter like Jin. Goku was slowly getting pushed back but he had to stay defensive as he dodged all of their attacks. Soon after a minute of fighting Rex and Pneuma jumped back to shoot a flurry of ether blasts at Goku he avoided every last one slowly inching towards them.

Goku: Ka...Me...

Goku was charging a Kamehameha and it was aimed right for them he kept jumping around dodging all of their attacks they kept throwing them even faster.

Goku: Ha...Me...

Goku was dangerously close as his eyes shined as he jumped towards them making it right infront of their faces.

Goku: HAA!!!!

He shot the Kamehameha point blank right in their face burying them into the ground this did massive damage too.

Goku: Come on get up!!

Rex and Pneuma slowly climbed out only to see a Glowing Goku infront of them waiting his eyes were closed.

Pneuma: SACRED ARROW!!!

Rex: Genesis Saber!!

They shot all these blasts and attacks at Goku yet he dodged them all.

Goku: Pneuma come on unleash your full power!!

Pneuma: No!! I promised to never use that again!

Goku: There is no one else here just You, Rex and I. There is no one you can hurt no bystanders that can be harmed so power up!!

Pneuma began to power up unleashing her full power as Goku powered up as well his hair becoming white and his shirt was completely ripped off.

Pneuma: This is my full power!!

Goku: Then let the final battle begin!

Rex and Pneuma jumped at Goku while he followed what they did the battle was intense the sparks were flying as super powered blows were dealt and Goku was being pushed back again. Vegeta slowly rose up and noticed this.

Vegeta: KAKAROT!!!

Goku, Rex, and Pneuma looked at Vegeta in shock that he was still up.

Vegeta: DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!!!

With those words Vegeta fell back onto thd ground and passed out with that sudden boost of determination Goku started pushing Pneuma and Rex landing more cleaner hits on them. Goku was mostly giving Pneuma a beating because she was supplying Rex with power Goku kicked her into a wall and started throwing powerful Ki blasts at Rex. Pneuma then came out of the wall hitting Goku square in the face as he was knocked back.

Goku: Ultra Instinct won't last much longer... I WILL END IT IN ONE BLAST!!

Goku jumped back and started charging a Kamehameha and Rex and Pneuma did like wise charging a powerful ether blast

Goku: Kamehameha!!!

Rex and Pneuma: HAAAA!!!

The two beams began to clash pushing each other back..

Goku: Hmnngh...

Rex and Pneuma: Grrghh...

Goku was slowly winning as his beam overpowered theirs as Rex and Pneuma have lost. Goku turned into his base form as he pulled out a hand offering to help them up Goku had won!

Goku : Woo Hoo good fight!

Rex: We lost that means Jin and Malos aren't coming with us...

Goku: No they are that was just intimadtion for you to try harder.

Goku: See I wouldnt offer something like your friends back and then not give it after a fight like that! Speaking of your friends you all need energy.

Goku reached in his belt and grabbed 3 beans.

Goku: Here catch!

Goku threw three Green Beans at them as Goku walked towards his friends and gave them all a bean each. When they ate these beans they were suddenly back at full power. Goku was still full of tricks even when the battle was over.

Goku: So were you all as excited as I was?! Pyra and Mythra when I saw you go into that blueish green form of yours Pneuma.. Yeah Pneuma I got really excited!

Rex: We weren't as excited as you were but we were able to have fun with the fight.

Goku: Couldn't have said it better my self! It truly was an honor to fight the Aegis!

Goku smiled as he began to fly off waving at them. As a yellow cloud came and took him away.

Goku: Till we meet again guys! Ahahaha!

The battle was over and the time spent was short and while Goku had touched many people in his life the impact he made on Rex and his friends was one that wouldn't go away or be forgotten any time soon. One day they will want a rematch and when they do Goku will be waiting to fight!


End file.
